


Palentine's Day

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: The pack gets together to celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 365
Collections: Steter Valentine's Exchange 2020





	Palentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kr15xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr15xxx/gifts).



“For the record,” Peter says as he walks into his nephew’s house, “some of us had actual plans for Valentine’s Day. Plans that would have led to sex.”

It’s a lie but his heartbeat remains steady enough to fool everyone but Derek and Cora. They roll their eyes at his antics while other members of the Hale and McCall packs shout variations on “Fuck you, Peter” from where they’re spread through the house. Peter ignores them and heads to the kitchen.

He buries a fond smile and leans against the doorframe, watching as Stiles buzzes around the kitchen in a flurry of motion. Boyd—never Vernon—stands in front of the stove, obediently stirring a delicious smelling pot of gravy while Kira chops and dices vegetables for salad. Stiles waves Boyd to the side so he can pull out two trays of rolls. He sets those on the opposite end of the island from Kira, on top of waiting hot pads. Jordan steps in once Stiles has dropped the trays to put the hot rolls into a waiting basket.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Peter asks. As much as he’d like to join Lydia in the breakfast nook and watch the perfectly orchestrated show that is Stiles in control of a kitchen, he’s earned the distinct honor of being one of the few Stiles trusts to help and he’s more interested in earning brownie points than staring longingly from across the room.

“Wine,” Stiles says, pointing to the fridge. “Glasses.” He points to a cabinet toward the end of the rather impressive stretch of cabinets filling one wall of the kitchen.

“Of course.” 

He starts with the glasses first. An open doorway on the other side of the room leads into the dining room. He’d made fun of Derek for the massive table, scoffing that Derek was hardly the type for large gatherings, but Derek’s house had become the default gathering spot for both local packs and it’d seen surprising use. Stiles’s switch from a psychology-criminology degree into culinary school was primarily to blame.

Allison and Isaac are already in the dining room, circling the table with plates and silverware. Several covered dishes waited in the center of the table, offering an array of tantalizing smells. Peter detected sweet potatoes, turnips, green beans with balsamic, and kale cooked in bacon.

“How was France?” Peter asks, more out of politeness than any real interest.

“Good,” Allison says, a smile dimpling her face. “Dad took us to a bunch of amazing vineyards.”

“The food was incredible,” Isaac adds.

There’s a pause while Peter fetches another load of glasses. “And the hunt?”

“Easy enough.” Allison nods toward the kitchen. “Stiles gave us some charms to protect against the Red Cap’s magic. We were able to put up the wards like he said, so the village should be free of Fae nuisances for the foreseeable future.”

“I fucking rock and you know it,” Stiles shouts from the kitchen.

“Yes, Stiles,” they dutifully chorus back.

Kira and Jordan bring their charges out to the table and start fetching drinks, setting down various glasses of water, soda, iced tea, and juice according to the order Stiles gives them. He’s obviously got a plan of where everyone is sitting.

When Peter returns to the kitchen, Stiles hands him a platter of pork tenderloin and roasted apples. “Take this.” Stiles turns away immediately, surveying the kitchen. Boyd’s carefully pouring the gravy into a boat. As Peter delivers the dish to the table he hears Stiles mutter “I think that’s it.” Stiles loops around the dining table, pulling covers off the waiting dishes before shouting “Food’s up” to get the attention of the rest of the pack.

They descend on the table. Derek takes one end, Scott the other, and the rest settle in between. Stiles and Peter end up next to each other on one side of the table. The amount of couples present is surprising. Conversation is paused while they descend on the feast like a bunch of starving wolves. Dishes are passed and Peter finds his plate filling up rather quickly. He’s yet to try anything Stiles has cooked that he didn’t love.

“Fuck,” Braeden says as she tastes the pork and apples, “this is amazing. I will literally pay you to live here a cook all the time.”

Stiles snorts and grins at her. “It’s almost like I run this place where you can pay me to cook for you, perhaps in the general vicinity of Grant and Sycamore.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Stiles is not moving in. He’s over here enough as it is.”

Stiles blows a kiss at Derek. “You love me and you know it, sourwolf.”

“It is really good,” Jordan says. “Lydia was telling me that you guys started this tradition back in college.”

“Yeah.” A dopey grin spreads across Scott’s face as he speaks. “Junior year was a bit rough and it just seemed like a nice thing to do to celebrate the pack as a whole.”

“You can totally throw me under the bus here,” Stiles says. He turns to Jordan and gives him a self-deprecating smile. “That was the year Lydia and I amicably parted and I was such a mess about my majors. Pretty much everyone I knew was paired off so I was whining to him about spending to day as a hopeless reject. Scott got everyone together and we did this big potluck, then got plastered watching movies and playing drinking games.”

“Aww,” Malia coos from across the table. “You’re not completely hopeless. You’d get plenty of dates if you offered people your cooking before you showed them how weird you are.”

“It’s a lovable weird,” Kira interjects. She beams at Stiles. “You just haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Anyway,” Scott pushes on. “That’s how Palentines-“

“We’re still not calling it that,” Lydia hisses.

“It’s better than Erica’s suggestion,” Isaac mutters.

“Hey,” Erica protests, “I Love Everyone in This Bar Day is a great name.”

The younger members of the pack devolve into an argument about various names for the celebration. Peter can’t help but be amused. As much as he puts up a disinterested front, he does enjoy spending time with the pack.

“Thank you for coming,” Stiles says, voice dipped low, his words meant for Peter alone.

“I would never miss your cooking, darling.”

Stiles blushes at the endearment and stammers, as always. It’s charming.

“Ugh,” Cora says. She chucks a roll at them. “Just fuck already.”

Peter catches the roll and offers it to Stiles. “Don’t be crude, Cora.” He can’t help but stare a little at the red creeping across Stiles’s face.

“Seriously,” Danny says, “why are you two not dating?”

Peter frowns, a snarky quip on his lips, but Stiles beats him to the response. He shrugs and says in a small, hesitant voice, “Peter never asked.”

The phrasing gives Peter pause. It’s not a denial of interest or an expression of disgust. No, Stiles’s voice was full of resignation, like he wanted Peter to ask but didn’t think it would ever happen.

Huh.

“I didn’t realize you reciprocated,” Peter says in a moment of surprising honesty. The rest of the table falls silent. Peter turns in his seat and takes Stiles’s hand in his. He brushes his lips over Stiles’s knuckles, reveling in the deepening blush on Stiles’s face. “Would you be my Valentine, darling?”

“I, um, it would...” Stiles stammers.

“Yes,” Scott answers for Stiles. “He’d love to.”

“Wonderful.” He presses another kiss to Stiles hand. “I’ll pick you up Sunday evening. Shall we say 7?”

Stiles nods. He’s grinning like he won the best kind of prize. Peter’s distantly aware of money being passed around the table to Kira, who seems to have won some kind of bet, but he’s too focused on Stiles to care.

Yes, he thinks, this was a much better way to spend his evening. He’s looking forward to celebrating with the pack for many more years to come.


End file.
